Tourniquet
by AilinTilin
Summary: "Nosotros mismos somos el cambio que deseamos ver". Edward era un joven que no quería cambios en su vida, pero nadie maneja  su propio destino. longfic.TH
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Cómo decirle una realidad dolorosa a la persona que más amas?

La mirada del joven se posaba en todas las palabras tétricamente escritas en el cuarto 'vete vida y no vuelvas más', 'y por siempre mi vida se convertira en un infierno', ¿Tan ciego había estado todo ése tiempo?

"No es verdad, no...creo lo que me dices" dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

"Por supuesto que no lo haces" dijo el chico tomándo su mano "Pero debes creerme"

"¡No, jodido pendejo deja de mentirme!" escupió la chica de castaño cabello, levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentada, sus manos tomaron fuertemente su cabello, algo que hacía cuando estaba frustrada.

Desde esta posición él podía ver todas las marcas que su camisa dejaba mostrar y no podía evitar imaginarse todas las otras que estaban escondidas tras toda su ropa. "¡Déjame en paz!" dijo cuando el chico la tomó del brazo para no dejarla escaparse.

Una vez ella le había dicho que lo peor que uno podía hacer era rendirse, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en este momento rindiéndose ante la realidad..Él tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

"Escúchame de una vez" dijo él furiosamente, mirándola "no hay manera de que te deje, me importas más que nada en éste mundo, te amo."

Era la primera que le decía lo que sentía por ella, no era como él hubiera querido confersarse pero ya estaba hecho.

No había marcha atrás.

"¿Me amas?" preguntó ella, viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos que una vez había estado llenos de luz y cariño ahora estaban oscuros y vacíos.

"Más que a nada" dijo tocando su mejilla suavemente, sus ojos chocolate se humedecieron de angustía.

Ella juntó su rostro a su pecho, mojándo su camisa con lágrimas acompañadas de llantos y palabras que él no podía llegar a comprender.

"No te merezco" dijo ella abrazándolo y llorando más fuertemente.

Él sabía que, era él quien no la merecía pero no dijo nada, nada salía de sus labios. Tan sólo podía abrazarla y tratar de parecer fuerte aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Edward sabía que él era el único que podía hacer que ella dejara de sangrar.

Él era su torniquete.

* * *

><p>Si no lo subía ahora no lo haría nunca. Debo decirles que no acostumbro a hacer este tipo de historias donde todo es oscuro y los personajes sufren y todo eso...son más del lado feliz. Pero no pude contenerme, el proceso de esta historia será lento...quiero enfocarme principalmente con EPC, pero igualmente quisiera saber que piensan de esta historia y si debería seguirla.<p>

Muchas gracias

AilinTilin.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada es mío.

**Capítulo uno.**

Edward Masen creía que no había nada que no pudiera solucionar, era invensible. Eso era lo que su madre le había dicho cuando tenía cinco años y él confió en ella.

Cuando cumplió seis y sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, dejando a su hermana y a él sólos en el mundo, se dió cuenta de que no podía traerlos de vuelta.

Tenía ocho cuando llevaron a su hermana y a él a un orfanato, y nueve cuando su hermana murió de hepatitis.

Con diez años, Esme y Carlisle lo encontraron en un rincón de esa sucía y desordenada habitación dibujando animales en blanco y negro supieron que ése el niño que estaban buscando.

Ahora con diecinueve, volvía a creer que no hubiera nada que no pudiera solucionar y que nada podría volverlo vulnerable como cuando niño, volvía a equivocarse nuevamente.

Nunca había sido alguien sociable y no le importaba que toda su secundaria lo hubieran tachado de raro, para el ésa etapa de su vida no era más que una neblina, una mancha negra en su vida que no quería recordar.

Su amigo Jasper era lo único que le servía recordar de esa etapa de su vida, él único amigo que había hecho en todos sus años de vida.

Su vida desde que lo habían adoptado había sido igual siempre, monótona.

Y eso no le molestaba para nada.

...

Las líneas se unían formando una sinfonía de colores y formas de diferentes tamaños, podía verse la luz entre las imágenes que la mano del joven iba creando, lentamente muy lentamente movía los lapices sobre el papel buscando la armonía entre una forma y otra.

El sudor de su frente iba encrementando mientras el nudo que se formaba desde el estómago hasta garganta iba perdiendo firmeza, siempre sucedía lo mismo hasta que no terminara ésa sensación de vacío no iba a irse.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero el no movió sus ojos del papel en el que estaba trabajando, no podía perder ni un sólo momento. Era crucial que terminara.

- ¿Edward no crees que debes comer algo?- preguntó Esme con la mano en la perilla de la puerta con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, su tono seguía siendo calmado y dulce - No has salido en tres días, hijo-

Edward se guardó el comentarío de que no tenía tiempo para cosas tan inverosimíles como alimentarse y tampoco le recordó él no era su hijo, sabía que eso la entristecería.

Siguió con su ilustración moviendo sus manos ahora más rápidamente, estaba perdiendo la inspiración, se iba... si su inspiración lo dejaba todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando no iban a significar nada. Decidió que si Esme no se retiraba ahora, perdería tres días de trabajo y no era algo que estuviera en discución.

Con la sensación de vacío volviéndose más fuerte, dejó el lápiz con el que trabajaba y miró a su madre adoptiva. Tendría que ver el amor que tenía en su mirada, tendría que ver lo mucho que ella le importaba, tendría que agradecerle todo lo que hacía por él.

Pero no lo hacía.

-Esme, estoy en un momento crucial de creación- dijo moviendo un pie repetitivamente sobre la alfombra de su habitación, algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso o sólo cuando estaba impaciente -Te haré saber si deseo comer algo, ¿Te parece?- dijo volviendo su vista al boceto.

Su madre, con una miráda de tristeza infinita, asintió y salió lentamente de la habitación. Edward no pudo escuchar los sollozos de Esme por el pasillo ni el ruido de sus zapatos caminando por la casa.

Tomó el lápiz y volvió su vista al papel.

Todas las formas parecían haberse esfumado y nada parecía tener sentido, no sabía como continuar. Gritó una maldición y arrancó la hoja furiosamente del cuaderno, arrojándola junto con una pila de papeles detrás de él.

El nudo en la garganta había vuelto.

* * *

><p>Na: ¡Aló bitches! Sé que es corto, lo sé. Era necesario que fuera de esta forma. Por todos los santos no quieran matar a Edward por ser un perfecto estúpido, el no tiene la culpa ha tenido una vida dificil, entendámoslo.

Ya sé que les dije que esto hiría lento, pero sinceramente se me esta haciendo más facil escribir "Tourniquet" que EPC no se por que (?. Oh! casi me olvidaba el titulo del fic es de una canción de Marilyn Manson con el mismo nombre, es tétrica, triste y perfecta para esto. Sé que mucha gente no aprecia su música por que lo tachan de "raro" "asqueroso" "una aberración" etc pero sinceramente es una persona hermosa que escribe canciones que son capaz de llevarme a lugares expectaculares ¡Y no, no fumo nada raro!

Un review siempre me ayuda y alegra mi día.

Entonces cuenténme ¿Qué artista las hace volar?

**AilinTilin**


End file.
